<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Одержимые by Theonya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177705">Одержимые</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya'>Theonya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, M/M, Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Химемия-яойщица. Жертв и разрушений... эээ... нет?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryuu Touga/Saionji Kyouichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Одержимые</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она сладко улыбнулась Сайонджи-семпаю и ушла к тому, кто выиграл её, плейбою-Тоге, забрав в школьной сумке «дневник отношений», которые вели они вместе. И еще одну значимую тетрадь.<br/><b> <i> «Он провел рукой по нежной шее и заявил: «Мы всегда будем вместе, Кёичи». Тот смущенно отвел взгляд: «Отстань, дурак». Тога приблизился и вовлек его в…» </i></b><i><br/>«Страстный? Легкий? Милый?» </i><br/>Она слишком сильно задумалась о том, какими могут быть поцелуи, а Чу-Чу так хотел кусочек бананового торта, что перевернул кружку с колотым льдом на бисерные письмена.<br/>— Ах, Чу-Чу, я же так его и не закончу! — с мягким укором вздохнула она. — Забирай свой тортик!<br/>Обезьянка невинно моргнула и стащила весь кусок на пол.<br/>— Еще и полы мыть теперь… Ладно.<br/>Единственное, что могла готовить Химемия — карри и колотый лед, политый сиропом. Да, её ядерное карри поменяло телами их с милой Утеной, однако что мог сделать колотый лед?.. Самый обыкновенный, из морозилки, изначально кубиками, которые надо выбивать из пластиковой формы…<br/>Да, лед был самым безопасным блюдом Анфи.<br/>Однако сироп был вареньем из её любимых роз.<br/><s> И это не могло не сработать.</s></p><p>Утро Тоги-семпая началось как у среднестатистического парня — со стояка. Он нахмурился, как так, ведь кто-то из девчонок позаботился еще вечером, но масштаба проблемы еще не представлял. Он сонно потянулся, заехав по голове кому-то лежащему рядом.<br/>— Извини, любимая, я…<br/>«Нечаянно» застряло в горле. Обнаженный Сайонджи медленно просыпался.<br/>Перед глазами пронеслись события прошлой ночи:<i> вино, музыка, танцы, поцелуи, стройное тело, тонкая талия, сладкие губы…</i> Это совершенно точно была девушка, женщина, кто угодно женского пола, однако никак не ОН!<br/>— Что за… Твою мать! — кубарем скатился парень с кровати. — Какого?!<br/>«Какой же он грациозный», — промелькнуло в голове у Тоги.<br/>«У него стоит на меня?!» — подумал Сайонджи.<br/>Оба покраснели.<br/>— Почему я голый? Почему ты в трусах? Что произошло вчерашним вечером?!<br/>Президент студсовета попытался что-то вспомнить. <i> Сбитое дыхание, чужие пальцы еле-еле царапают по коже, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, почти грубо хватая за самое дорогое, свои от них не отстают, сжимая и двигая рукой все быстрее… </i><br/>— Черт.<br/>Вице-президент испытывал похожие эмоции. Только вспоминал он немного другое: <i> как откинулся назад Тога на последнем мгновении, как путались пальцы в его волосах и задавали направление… </i><br/>— Черт!<br/>— Давай восстановим хронологию. Только накинь что-нибудь для начала…<br/>— Ты тоже…<br/><i>«А то продолжим»</i>, — внезапно подумал Сайонджи и сам обалдел от этой мысли.<br/>— Смотри, я помню, что мы пили и танцевали.<br/>— Потом целовались.<br/>— А потом… Перестань краснеть. Трахались.<br/>Вице-президент попытался взять себя в руки, но шокировано выдал:<br/>— А мы… Реально…<br/>— Я чувствую приятную сексуальную усталость, потому…<br/>— Неважно, — оборвал тот его. — Давай попробуем вспомнить, почему мы танцевали, и как получились хотя бы поцелуи.<br/>…Выпили они много. Сайонджи пришел к нему расстроенным донельзя и очень злым: расстроенным как к другу, злым — как к тому, у кого сейчас находится Невеста-Роза, она же любимая Анфи. Сначала хотел вызвать на дуэль, однако Тога сумел разговорить его и уговорить выпить. Пить вице-президент почти не умел. Для того, чтобы было веселее, президент студсовета включил какой-то пассивно-агрессивный рок, от которого Сайонджи стало еще хуже, а потому пил он еще охотнее, перемежая это жалобами на несправедливую судьбу и «эту заразу», которая унесла дневник, его воспоминания и надежды с собой.<br/>Ладно. Это понятно. Но как же он, не новичок в выпивке, сумел так надраться?<br/>Это упорно не хотело всплывать в памяти, услужливо подставляя все новые и новые подробности.<br/><i>Сайонджи чуть не упал на него, в последний момент удержавшись на ногах, но, не удержавшись и обняв за шею. Губы встретились, прижались невинно, но Тога сам прижал его сильнее, превращая невинность в <b>нечто иное.</b></i><br/>Он хлопнул себя по лбу.<br/>— Что такое?<br/>— Вспомнил кое-что.<br/><i>Он не помнил, кто первым полез под форму, но избавились они от неё с легкостью и почти счастьем, завалившись на диванчик, бешено лаская друг друга. Как и положено парню, у которого мало опыта, Сайонджи излился первым, кусая его за плечо.</i><br/>Он перевел взгляд, надеясь не заметить метку, однако…<br/>Укус около ключицы <b>был.</b> К тому же он страшно чесался, что и сделал Тога без лишней мысли.<br/>— Ты чего так смотришь?<br/>— Тоже вспомнил кое-что.<br/>— Твою мать.<br/>Логическая цепочка разговора превратилась в замкнутый круг.<br/>Радовало Тогу пока что только одно — после минета воспоминаний не было…<br/>Были <b><i>мысли.</i></b> Можно взять и продолжить это все с таким привлекательным и страстным Сайонджи…<br/>— Тога, ты чего?..<br/>Он приближался со странной улыбочкой, вжимая вице-президента в стену.<br/>— Тога, ты двинулся?..<br/>— А ты? — он уверенно положил руку на пижамные штаны Сайонджи и мягко сжал восстающую против хозяина плоть. — Успокойся, все в порядке, ты же <b><i> понимаешь…</i></b><br/>И тот отвел глаза, вздыхая и начиная понимать…<br/><i>«Какая ж ты все-таки зараза, Анфи!»</i></p><p>Смуглая девушка в розарии громко чихнула.<br/>Из школьной сумки выглядывала новая тетрадь, заведенная вместо той, облитой.<br/>Теперь её преследовал новый фетиш.<br/><b> <i>«Кодзуэ соблазнительно посмотрела на брата…»</i></b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>